


白夜 white nights

by hieroglyphics



Series: 风与星Wind and Stars [6]
Category: True Detective
Genre: Alaska, Anxiety, Case Fic, Developing Relationship, Dreams, Eventual Happy Ending, Hallucinations, Hunters & Hunting, Indian Mythology & Folklores, Insomnia, Kidnapping, M/M, Post-Canon, Travel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphics/pseuds/hieroglyphics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>发生在阿拉斯加的季后案件。<br/>A case in Alaska, post season1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

白夜

 

雪白、浅蓝，和深灰的冰块。幽暗、冰冷的海水。坚硬的砾石和半融的碎冰。  
“我们迷路了，马蒂。”  
他回过头，马丁不在身边。他在雪地的另一头。  
他看到马丁对他笑了笑，说了什么，但声音没有传进他的耳朵。  
他向马丁走去。忽然间他感到脚下的震动。冰面无声地裂开了一条缝，迅速地延伸开去。他加快脚步，但立足不稳。他喊着马丁。  
马丁背对着他继续向前走，没有停步，他们的距离越来越远。他没看到脚下的冰隙。他快要掉进冰海了。  
停下，停下，别走——

“谢天谢地，终于到了。”马丁说，拉斯特觉得自己被摇醒了。周围闹哄哄的，乘客们纷纷收拾行李准备下飞机。  
“阿拉斯加的欢迎还真是热情。”马丁皱着眉头说，躲开刚刚掉在地上的鸟粪。  
拉斯特在阳光下眯起眼睛，呼吸着熟悉的空气。  
他们下了西雅图到安克雷奇的航班，走出机场。在飞机上，可以看到蓝色镜面般的海湾，和远方阿留申群岛的皑皑雪峰。虽然安克雷奇是阿拉斯加最大的城市，但马丁觉得比起巴吞鲁日来，这里只不过是个被大海和群山环绕的北方小城。虽然正值七月，却完全没有盛夏的感觉，夺目的阳光和凉爽的空气，和暑热的路易斯安那是多么不同。  
这是他们合作侦探社的工作以来第二次来阿拉斯加。和去年的度假不同，这次来是为了工作。

一星期前他们在办公室接待了一对夫妇的来访。弗兰克•霍尔和劳拉•霍尔夫妇，在五年前收养了一个两岁大的印第安族女婴。今年夏天，他们一家参加了去阿拉斯加的游轮旅行，在旅行途中女孩却离奇失踪。当地警方已经展开调查，但一个月过去了，还是杳无音信。  
“我们等待了很长时间才通过收养资格审查。”劳拉•霍尔说，她的声音颤抖，眼睛浮肿而失神。“第一次见到安妮的时候，我们就认定她是上帝赐给我们的宝贝。安妮一直很向往阿拉斯加，我们告诉她那是她的出生地，一个像她一样神奇的地方。……我们从去年就开始准备，安妮是多么盼望这次旅行——”她说不下去了，她的丈夫安慰地拍着她的胳膊。马丁适时地端上一杯茶。  
“我们报警之后，当地警方说他们正在全力调查。我们觉得呆在那里也没什么用处。”弗兰克•霍尔说，他的表现要镇定一些，但马丁能看出他也心力交瘁。“但一直到几天前，我们再也等不下去了。有人告诉我们，你们能帮助我们。”  
“我一直告诉自己要往好处想，但是——但是——”霍尔太太艰难地说，“我不知道除此之外我们还能做什么。”  
马丁在心里默默叹气。他见过许多这样的父母。在两年前的卡寇莎事件以后，他的侦探社接到不少寻找失踪儿童的委托。多数证明只是孩子们的一时兴起离家出走或青春期的叛逆，而这一次，凭他的直觉，会是一件棘手的案子。他们使他想起州警工作时见过的受害者家属。循规蹈矩的中产阶级夫妇，每天坐着一成不变的通勤列车，直到有一天，列车突然出了轨。他们还没有意识到自己的生活将从此倾覆。  
他心情沉重。  
“你们收到过绑架者提出的要求吗？”拉斯特问。之前他一直站在马丁背后，没有插话。  
“没有，这也让警方感到奇怪。他们说这很不寻常。现在他们正在调查有绑架和……其他相关案底的人。”弗兰克•霍尔回答。马丁明白他想说的是什么。  
“那么失踪的确切时间和地点是？”  
“6月4日上午，在安克雷奇旅游中心的纪念品商店。那时我们刚下了游轮，准备坐观光列车去德纳利国家公园。安妮很兴奋，她喜欢纪念品店里的图腾面具……那时店里涌进了一队旅行团，有人碰倒了店里的货架，一阵忙乱……之后安妮就不见了。”  
“商店的监控有什么线索吗？”  
“那家商店的监控不完善，那个时候，安妮没有出现在监控录像里。”  
“这是她的帽子。”霍尔太太从手提包里拿出一顶小小的棒球帽。“我们找遍了商店和周围的地方，只找到这个……而且那孩子有哮喘，如果没有药……天呐，当时如果我抓紧她——”她的眼泪夺眶而出，绞扭着双手。  
“这不是你的错，亲爱的。”霍尔搂住妻子的肩膀，也在强忍着眼泪。

“你怎么看，拉斯特？”送走霍尔夫妇后，马丁问。“这会是个无底洞。没有绑架者的消息让我感觉很不好。如果是恋童癖……”他摇摇头。  
拉斯特抱着双臂，审视着桌子上铺开的阿拉斯加地图以及失踪女孩的资料。他陷入了沉思。  
“也许我们值得一试。”他说。  
马丁有些意外。但他相信拉斯特。几天后他们就起程出发去了机场。

在安克雷奇机场附近的租车行，他们租了一辆车，直接去了荷美航运公司的办事处。  
“霍尔夫妇一家于5月24日在西雅图乘坐钻石公主号游轮，开始阿拉斯加旅行的航程。旅行历时10天，经过凯奇坎、朱诺、斯凯威、苏厄德以及海上冰川，最终到达安克雷奇。他们原本接下来的计划是去德纳利国家公园、麦金利峰和费尔班克斯。”在车上，拉斯特研究着他的笔记。“失踪是在他们下游轮后不久发生的，如果有人蓄意绑架，也许绑架者在游轮上已经盯住了他们。”  
“但据霍尔夫妇说，游轮上没有发生什么值得注意的事情。而且到底是不是绑架也不能确定。”  
“警方已经在排查游轮上所有乘客和员工的犯罪记录，但迄今为止还没什么有价值的发现。让警察继续干吧。钻石公主号游轮所属的荷美航运公司在这里也有办事处，我们先从这里着手。”拉斯特掏出一支烟。  
他们在西雅图的荷美航运公司总部已经调查过该游轮的员工情况。据公司的人事部门反映，钻石公主号上的大部分员工都是已工作好几年的可靠人员。但也有一些短期岗位，由安克雷奇的办事处负责招募本地的临时工作人员。  
“我们这里的短期岗位包括厨房帮工、保洁员、纪念品商店导购、行李员、仓管员、采购员等等……警察已经来调查过了。”在安克雷奇的荷美航运公司办事处，人事主管介绍。他们调阅并记录了所有短岗员工的资料。这耗费了一下午的时间。

在阿拉斯加的第一天即将结束的时候，他们在一家海鲜餐馆吃晚饭。  
北方的夏日出奇地漫长。时间已近午夜，暮色才渐渐笼罩了城市，只有远方的雪峰还反映着火红的霞光。  
“难以置信，这里的雪蟹竟然比西雅图还要贵。”马丁用叉子卷着通心粉。  
“我们不是来这儿旅游的。”拉斯特心不在焉地说。他早就扫光了他的那份晚餐，完全没在意吃的是什么。  
“看上去游轮员工没什么问题。绝大多数是干净的。”  
“这很难说。从失踪时间和地点来看，我还是倾向于游轮员工。我们要把注意力放在本地和短期员工身上，要筛查他们的犯罪记录。”  
“但警方已经调查过这些了。”  
“游轮上的人太多，调查需要时间。而且你知道警方的作风，马蒂。尤其是在面积这么广大的地区，人手严重不足的情况下。”  
“好吧，这是你的地盘。”马丁说。  
马丁的手机响了，他接了电话，轻声地说了一会儿话。  
拉斯特出门去吸烟。  
“是玛姬，”拉斯特回来后马丁对他说，好像有点尴尬。“……一些家务事。”  
“走吧。”拉斯特没有接他的话，拿起椅子上的外衣。


	2. Chapter 2

接下来的几天，他们去了女孩失踪的旅游纪念品商店。店员的谈话和监控录像中都没有找到有价值的东西。他们又按照航运公司提供的地址，走访了本地招募的短期员工。续约继续在游轮工作的员工大部分还在休假中，据他们提供的信息，在航行途中没有注意到游客和同事中有什么特殊的情况。有的人还记得霍尔一家，带着一个六七岁的印第安族女孩。那孩子十分好奇，经常在船的各处跑来跑去。还有一些没有与公司续约的人寻找起来就比较困难。有些留在市内，而另外一些则找了其他工作。  
“这类人每个捕鱼季都会在渔船上讨生活。”一个下午，他们开车行驶在去苏厄德的路上。拉斯特打了几个电话。疲惫写在脸上。“联系了几家以前合作过的渔业公司，我们要去查查钻石公主号的员工最近有没有在渔船上工作，确定一下他们离开游轮后的去向。”  
马丁有一阵没有出声，咬着下唇，手指拍打着方向盘。“之后呢？如果还没有结果，你打算怎么办？”  
“怎么，你累了吗？”  
“只要能找到安妮，我愿意一直干下去。我不想这么说，但是你有没有考虑过这种可能性？”马丁喘了口气，“——也许我们不能把那孩子带回给她的父母了。也许我们应该让警察去做剩下的事。”  
拉斯特沉默了一会儿。之后他说：“如果你认为这是白费力气，我可以自己来干。你留下查数据库。”  
老天，又来了。马丁泄气地想。“我又没说不干，只是这也得有个期限。之后我们要换个思路。”  
拉斯特咬着指关节。他望着窗外阴云覆盖的青山。  
马丁望着他的侧影。不知为什么，他感到拉斯特有些不同。过去十年，是他记忆中的空档。他了解路易斯安那的拉斯特，但想像不出他的过去。——阿拉斯加的拉斯特，还未被命运的巨轮碾轧的他，和多年警察生涯后疲惫失落的他，会是什么样子。但在这里，高山和大海之间，澄澈凛冽的空气好像洗去了路易斯安那的风尘，马丁能看到他更真实的形象。

拉斯特在努力地跋涉。周围是一片白茫茫的云雾，辨不出方向。脚下不知是沙滩还是雪地，陷住他的脚，使他举步维艰。但他不能停留。他在寻找，但忘了在寻找什么。四下一片寂静，只能听到自己的心跳。远方传来低沉的隆隆声，那是冰川崩塌的声音。渐渐的他听到有个声音杂在其中。有人在喊他的名字，时近时远。四周有水漫上来，鲑鱼在他脚边游过。快点，再快点，他一定要找到——  
拉斯特被鸦噪声惊醒。窗外有乌鸦飞过去。  
他在旅馆的房间里。外面还是一片黑暗，月亮已经西斜。旁边的床上传来马丁的鼾声。  
如马丁所料，今天在苏厄德的查访还是一无所获。他们给渔业公司的人看了钻石公主号员工的姓名和照片，没人记得最近曾雇佣过其中的人。也许你们可以去荷马和瓦尔迪兹，到别的公司问问，他们说。  
他很清楚马丁说的，也许一开始就注定是一场徒劳的搜索，也许他们就不该接这个案子。但有些东西让他不能就此罢手。也许，只是阿拉斯加这个名字把他拉到了这里。  
拉斯特思考着下一步行动，忽然想起忘了关车里的灯。经过这么长时间，说不定会把车里的电池耗光。他再也不能入睡，决定去看看车的情况。  
当他穿戴整齐来到停车场时，外面还是静悄悄的，黎明前的清新空气扑面而来。他们的车灯已经灭了，再发动汽车也纹丝不动。见鬼，车没有电，这下连离开这里都成问题。旅馆旁边的旅游餐厅还亮着灯光，只有去那边碰碰运气了。  
旅游餐厅白天冷冷清清，现在却有十几个人围着桌子。一些早起观鸟或登山的旅游者已经在忙着吃早餐了。餐厅领班是个壮硕的棕发男子。听说了拉斯特的情况后，他热情地找出了汽车充电器。“太阳出来前，你的车肯定能充完电。”  
“那这段时间我不妨来点啤酒。”  
“清早来一杯才是正道。”领班咧嘴一笑，从吧台下找出了个杯子。  
拉斯特灵机一动，忽然有了个主意。

马丁早上起来时没有看见拉斯特。——又被扔下单独行动，他已经习惯了。  
但当马丁走出旅馆的门时听到了车喇叭声。拉斯特在车边等着他，可以称得上是精神焕发，像一匹嗅到了新鲜空气的战马。  
“哈啰，早起的鸟儿有酒喝，嗯？”  
“快上车，马蒂，我们回安克雷奇。”拉斯特把马丁推上车，塞给他一个纸袋。“你的早餐。”  
“有发现了？”  
“大发现，”拉斯特一边开车一边解释，“我和旅游餐厅的领班谈了谈，给他看了照片，他认出了像是钻石公主号上的船员，在一个月前曾出现在这里。”  
据餐厅领班的回忆，6月4日那天的中午，曾有个印第安人模样的男子来餐厅想找治疗儿童哮喘的药物。他告诉这个人药店的方向，那男子就离开了。因为这里很少有人需要买哮喘药物，而且那天正好是餐厅的定时进货时间，所以他还有印象。但他不能确定是钻石公主号员工中的哪一个。  
“我去了餐厅附近的药房，他们的确有那天售出哮喘吸入类药物的记录。但他们对买药人不清楚。”  
“喔，我们真的撞大运了，”马丁也激动起来，“如果真的是游轮员工绑架了安妮还为她买了药，至少说明绑架者想让她活着——”  
“知道最有趣的是什么吗？”拉斯特说，扫视着前方的路面。“药房的监控录像显示，来买药的是个女人。”  
“女人？情况越来越复杂了。”  
“对我们来说是件好事。安妮还活着的可能性又增加了。”  
“好极了，接下来该看我们的了。去把绑架者揪出来。”马丁揉了揉手腕。

回到安克雷奇，他们又重新筛查了之前取得的钻石公主号员工的资料，重点查找本地族裔的人员。很快就有了结果。艾利•卡洛-肯德尔和阿图罗•托雷斯，都是游轮后勤部门的采购员。艾利•卡洛-肯德尔是本地阿萨巴斯坎族印第安人，短期合同工，这次航程结束后不再续约。他们去了肯德尔的住地，但他已有多天没有露面，现在行踪不明。阿图罗•托雷斯是他同一部门的同事，还在游轮上工作。6月4日游轮到达安克雷奇的那天，他们的任务是一同上岸为餐饮部采购食品。  
“艾利•卡洛-肯德尔，32岁，未婚，有盗窃和非法持有麻醉品的前科，但都是轻罪。没有绑架和性侵未成年人的犯罪记录。”马丁盯着笔记本电脑的屏幕。  
“案发时间不在船上，符合一切条件。他就是我们要找的人。”拉斯特站起来活动了一下身体。他的眼下有深深的阴影。  
“但之后警方也调查过 ，他一直呆在安克雷奇，没有异常活动。如果真是绑架者，他能把安妮藏到哪儿去呢？”马丁咬着铅笔问。  
“现在我们推测他有个女性同谋，那个女人应该不是游轮员工，身份还不清楚……案发当天他把安妮带去了那个女人那里，现在安妮一定和她在一起。”  
拉斯特在房间里来回踱步，好像不能停步。  
“现在的当务之急是找到肯德尔和那个女人的落脚点，马蒂。”他的手落在阿图罗•托雷斯的档案上。“得去摇晃摇晃这家伙。”他伸手去拿车钥匙。  
“嘿，嘿，慢着，”马丁拦住他，“你还记得上次吃东西是什么时候吗？”  
“马蒂，我们说话的时候，那孩子会离我们越来越远。”  
“我知道，我知道，”马丁努力控制不发火。“但眼下的活儿不是一天两天，我们得保持最佳状态，嗯？”  
“OK，你去买快餐，老妈。”拉斯特拍了下他的后腰，往门口走去。

阿图罗•托雷斯是个瘦小的拉丁裔人，皮肤灰白，让马丁想起一只受惊吓的鼬鼠。“肯德尔的事我什么都不知道。那天我们像往常一样去苏厄德进货，公司办公室有采购单和考勤记录，你们可以去查。警察都问过了。”  
“放松，老兄，我们不是警察。”拉斯特说着，向马丁使了个眼色。马丁悄悄地溜了出去。  
马丁在门外等了一阵，拉斯特开门走了出来，神态相当轻松。  
“我说，你不会又使了那招‘特殊审讯法'吧？ ”马丁问。  
“根本用不着。我只稍微诈了一下，说要把他使用毒品的事情告诉警察，他就都交代了。”  
“使用毒品？”  
“是个推测，看那家伙的脸色就知道了，”拉斯特开门上了车。“所以他总是和肯德尔一起行动，甚至不当班的时候也积极加班往外跑，以便顺路去弄点货——6月4日那天，他们一起上岸，但肯德尔根本没去采购。他单独离开了，直到下午上船时才和托雷斯会合。”  
马丁吹了声口哨。  
“他对托雷斯说，是去做他的药品生意了，让他保密。”  
“更妙的是，我们知道了肯德尔的另一处藏身点。在荷马。”拉斯特点燃了一支烟。


	3. Chapter 3

他们的车沿着山间的峡谷穿行，穿过雪山和湖泊，河流和森林。巍然耸立的群山俯视着他们。驶出峡谷后，公路的一边出现了波涛万顷的大海，广阔的松林和原野伸展向海洋的怀抱。荷马就在陆地的尽头。海天交会之处，有孤悬在太平洋中的科迪亚克岛的雪峰。这么多天以来，马丁第一次感到阿拉斯加向他敞开了怀抱，希望在胸中燃起。他望着拉斯特握着方向盘的侧影，感到他们正在驶进他的回忆深处。  
荷马是个只有几千人口的小镇，他们很快就找到了肯德尔的住处，是离海边不远的一座小木屋。他果然在这里。  
他们在镇上的旅馆住下，盯守了他好几天。肯德尔每天去镇上一家名叫“白浪”的海鲜餐厅工作，在厨房帮工，有时带领游客出海钓鱼。他的行踪没有任何可疑之处。  
一个下午，他们趁肯德尔出门工作的时候潜入了他的住宅。他们快速而小心地搜查了整个房子，但没有发现任何小女孩和陌生女人呆过的迹象。  
就在他们准备撤出的时候，马丁在餐桌下面的墙上发现了什么。  
“拉斯特，快来看。——奥德丽小时候也喜欢在墙上到处写写画画。”  
拉斯特眯起眼睛仔细看，那是几个细小的字迹，挤在一起，远看像是一块墨迹。  
安妮•霍尔。  
“太棒了，聪明的姑娘！”拉斯特不禁拍了下手。  
“安妮果然被带到这里来过。但她现在在哪儿？”马丁感到心砰砰直跳。他第一次意识到他们不是在追踪一个幻影。  
“不能惊动肯德尔。我们只有继续盯住他。”  
马丁想立刻亲手掐住那家伙的脖子，从他嘴里挤出安妮的下落。但现在除了保持耐心，别无他法。   
拉斯特决定轮流盯守。但几天过去了，肯德尔的行动没有任何变化。

深夜，马丁坐在车里守夜。望远镜放在他的膝盖上。山坡下的房子漆黑一片，毫无动静。在他快要打起瞌睡的时候，听到车外传来熟悉的脚步和轻轻的口哨声。一分钟后，拉斯特拉开车门坐了进来。  
“有情况吗？”拉斯特递给他装在保温杯里的热咖啡。  
“没有。”马丁呷了一口咖啡，做了个鬼脸。“这里的咖啡真不怎么样，不过总比没有强。你不用过来的，现在该我值夜。”  
“反正我也睡不着。”拉斯特小口啜着他自己的咖啡。  
马丁看着拉斯特在微弱灯光下的脸。这些天来，他眼睛下面的阴影更深了，声音干涩，让马丁想起了他刚伤愈不久的时候。马丁理解拉斯特的感觉。阿拉斯加过分漫长的白昼和无休止的焦虑也影响了马丁的睡眠。自从到阿拉斯加以来，在旅馆的夜里，每当他醒来，拉斯特都不在床上。有时他在电脑前，荧光照亮了他的脸；有时他坐在窗下，不知是不是醒着。近来几天，马丁没见过拉斯特在床上躺着的时候。虽然这不是他们第一次经历类似的案子，马丁还是担心这件事的结果会把他们引向不可知的地方。  
“这几天你到底睡了多久，拉斯特？”马丁问。  
“足够了。睡眠并不能提高我的工作效率。”  
“我看这一夜应该没事了。休息一下吧。”  
拉斯特往后靠在车座上，半闭起眼睛。  
“为什么你一开始就觉得安妮可能还活着？”过了一阵子，马丁问。  
拉斯特思索了片刻。他拿出了一支烟。“生命，马蒂，是一种资源。阿拉斯加是严酷的，无论何种生命都是宝贵的。像石油、金矿和鱼群，消失了就很难找回来。阿拉斯加人不会轻易去摧毁一个鲜活的生命。不知你能否理解。”  
马丁明白他的意思。他想起了路易斯安那繁茂的原野和沼泽，各种生物生长、蔓延、成熟至腐败的气息。  
“如果夫妇没有把安妮带来阿拉斯加，也许她现在还在路易斯安那快乐地玩耍呢。”马丁轻叹了一声。  
“安妮出生在阿拉斯加，她属于这里，她注定会回来。”  
“就像索菲亚，她注定会来到我身边，我也注定会失去她。”过了一会儿马丁听见拉斯特说。在黑暗中，他的声音像一缕轻烟。  
马丁不知道该说什么。后来他说：“你知道吗，直到现在我也没办法面对奥德丽，她总在提醒我是个多么失败的老爸。我本该带给她健康和快乐，但我没有做到。…… 她现在的态度都是我应得的。”  
“奥德丽不恨你，”拉斯特吐出一口烟。“她爱你。这才是最重要的。但那时你们彼此都忽视了这些。”  
马丁沉默了一阵，咬着下唇。  
“呃，玛姬最近很烦恼，”马丁有些迟疑地说，好像这个名字很难出口。“奥德丽又有一段时间没和她联系了。她和泰德之间也有些问题。”  
拉斯特没有回答，他只是默默地抽着烟。  
“天快亮了，我们下去走走吧。我不想睡着。”他摁熄烟蒂，拉开车门。  
他们坐在山坡上。天空越来越暗淡，北方夏日短暂的黑夜就要过去。他们听着波涛拍打沙滩，翻飞的海鸥发出凄凉的叫声。东方渐渐变亮了，大海的深处仍是模糊一片，分不清是海水还是云雾。忽然一片金光照亮了云层，显出远方雪峰的山巅。很快光芒又消失了，云雾重新合拢，仿佛刚才的山峰只是个幻象。  
“回路易斯安那之前在这呆过两个夏天。”拉斯特说。“小时候老爹带我来这里钓过鱼。我曾经很想去看那座山峰，但老爹告诉我那里不可能靠近。”他裹紧了外衣。“人也是这样的孤岛，马蒂。我们在海的中央，被云雾围绕，之间隔着海水，永远无法相互靠近。我们互相对望，而我们之间隔着永恒的距离。这就是我们存在的秘密。”  
马丁望着海风吹动拉斯特的头发，忽然觉得自己如此无力。如果是二十年前，他会对这种说法嗤之以鼻。但现在的他越来越能理解。有时当他们肌肤相贴，他却觉得拉斯特如此遥远，他的眼神总是迷失在不知名的彼方。他不知道自己的光亮能否照进拉斯特心中的深海。  
沙洲上的渔村逐渐亮起了灯光，旅游地的一天又将开始。

“我们不能永远等下去，肯德尔看上去是不会行动了。我们有安妮留下的信息，现在也许是该报警的时候了。”回到车上后，马丁说。  
“警方会拘捕肯德尔，但我们会失去那个神秘女人的线索。寻找安妮的下落会更加困难。得想办法让他领我们找到她们。”  
“我有个主意，但太疯狂了，”马丁思索了一阵说，“如果让托雷斯打电话告诉肯德尔，说警察又开始调查他关于失踪女孩的事，也许能引诱他开始行动。”他摇了摇头。“但我们得冒着让他溜走的风险。”  
“我觉得这可行，”拉斯特点头，“让他行动起来就会有突破口，总比坐在这里干等要好。如果他开溜，我们也能抓住他。”  
“还有，终于能用上这个了，”拉斯特从车内的包里取出一个小小的盒子。  
“嗯，汽车定位跟踪器，不错嘛，”马丁拿过来看，“你从哪弄来的？”  
拉斯特抬起眉毛盯着他。“是你送的，上个圣诞节——别告诉我要对付一个失忆症的搭档。”  
“我记得，”马丁坏笑着说，“就是想听你说出来。”


	4. Chapter 4

第二天他们就行动起来。按照既定的计划，他们迫使托雷斯给肯德尔打电话，说警察又要来找他调查关于游轮上失踪女孩的事。拉斯特用望远镜注视着肯德尔的举动。他看到肯德尔在房间里来回踱步，又用手机打了个电话。到了下午，肯德尔提早从餐厅回来，去给汽车加满了油。  
“看来有效，”马丁说，“我们也要做好准备了。”  
这一夜他们继续蹲守。到了凌晨时分，木屋亮起了灯光。不久，肯德尔的车开了出来，驶上了回苏厄德的公路。  
“哦耶，好一条大鱼，看看你要带我们去哪里。”  
拉斯特发动了汽车。

拉斯特驾车在漆黑的山谷间穿行。月亮已经不见了，公路的一边是深蓝的夜空和大海，他们看不见下面的海水，只能听见浪涛的声音。比夜空更深暗的是高耸山崖的侧影。微弱的星光使他们能分辨出脚下的公路。肯德尔的车在远远的前方，他们不敢靠得太近。每绕过一个山坡，肯德尔的车灯就在山弯里出现，不久又没入山坡的阴影中。他们不能开远灯，只能看到车前方两三米的距离。拉斯特虽然对这条路很熟悉，但也不能掉以轻心。他们没有说话，都全神贯注于前方的路面和车辆。  
拉斯特盯着前方。风吹过他的脸。他看到深暗的夜空中划过条条流动的光波，银色和红色，像溪流里游动的鲑鱼。  
他摇了摇了头，努力甩掉这种幻觉。他感到马丁的手放在他的胳膊上。  
天色渐明。他们经过了苏厄德路口，肯德尔没有停车，直接走上去安克雷奇的路。路上的车辆多了起来，他们可以稍微松一口气。  
然而肯德尔并没有回安克雷奇。他继续向北行进。  
他们在安克雷奇附近的租车行换了一辆车。离开安克雷奇，道路开阔起来。他们驶向一望无际的荒野和远方高耸的群山，高低起伏的原野飞速地掠过，除了公路上来往的车辆，看不到房屋和人迹。  
中午时分，肯德尔终于在托奇纳小镇停下来。  
“我打赌肯德尔不会去爬麦金利峰，”拉斯特说，他们降低车速，缓缓穿镇而过。他们追踪的车停在加油站旁。  
“他应该会在这里吃午饭。现在我只希望他别把我们带到北冰洋去。”马丁准备停车。  
“看情形肯德尔很可能会去费尔班克斯，”拉斯特按住他的胳膊，“不要在这停。我们出镇到前面一段等他。我可不想引起他的怀疑。”  
在公路边不远处的树林里，他们在车里吃了简单的午餐。  
“好吧，我算是把这一辈子的三文鱼都吃完了。”马丁把快餐包装纸揉成一团。“你觉得他还会走多远？”  
“难说，从他的加油量来看，路程不会少。如果想藏起一个孩子，没有比深山野岭更好的地方。”拉斯特在车边，弯着身检查几个轮胎的状况。  
“昨天你在本地报纸网站上查到什么了吗？”  
“只是想确认一下。听说这个案子的时候我就有些印象。七年前还在这里的时候，听说过一起遗弃婴儿的事件——你知道，在阿拉斯加很少有人会遗弃婴儿。—— 在费尔班克斯的一处树林长凳上发现了一个用毯子包裹起来的印第安族女婴。后来州里的儿童服务机构给她找了寄养家庭。08年在本地的安全港法案①通过的时候，这个弃婴事件又被提起过。—— 如果我没有猜错，那孩子就是后来被路易斯安那州的霍尔夫妇收养的安妮。”  
“如果安全港法案早些通过，或许那孩子的生母就不用遗弃孩子，这个案子也就不会发生了。”马丁说。“小时候每天洗脸我妈都会检查，如果忘记了洗干净脖子，她根本不会放我出门。她总是说，星期天一家人坐下来一起吃早餐是她最幸福的时候——真不知道一个女人亲手遗弃亲生孩子的时候会是什么心情。”  
马丁好像突然咬了舌头。“—— 呃，我不是—— ”  
“家庭，人们籍由血缘关系维系的虚幻的亲密关系。我已经不记得妈是什么样子了，”拉斯特直起身，靠在车门上。“在我两岁的时候她就把我扔给了老爹。再也没见过面。真奇怪他们为什么生我。”他抬头望着天空中飞过的一只鹰。“有时候我觉得他们恨我。”  
马丁想说些什么。但车上的追踪器响了起来。肯德尔的车又驶上了公路。

他们驶过了费尔班克斯。一整天的路程，群山一直伴随左右，白雪覆盖的山顶隐没在积雨的云雾中。孤独的公路伸向起伏不断的青山和峡谷，深暗的森林在云中时隐时现，无穷无尽。输油管道在他们旁边。路上的车辆越来越少，时而还有摩托车健行族威风凛凛地驶过。  
“我的天，这是什么鬼地方？”经过一个标着“死马”的路牌时马丁说，“我们是不是已经到北极了？现在就是看见圣诞老人我也不奇怪。”  
拉斯特没有回答，查看着周围的地形。  
“说到这个，玛姬说下个月她母亲生日，她和泰德要邀请她父母和姑娘们，想让我们也去。”过了一会儿马丁说，观察着拉斯特的神色。“嗯，就是个家庭聚会，没有别的。他们好久没聚了。”  
“你应该去，和我没关系。”拉斯特继续开车，没有看他。“你觉得我像个聚会动物吗？还是他们在盼望我带去的余兴节目？”  
“只是觉得应该告诉你。天，感恩节，圣诞节——这是第几次了？我懂，有时候我也庆幸不用再应付玛姬的父母了——但偶尔见个把人不会要你的命。”马丁缩回座位里。“算了，当我没说。”  
“你知道拉斯特•科尔是什么人，现在后悔还来得及。”  
马丁很想对他竖个中指，但最后只是徒劳地瞪了他一眼。

一段时间之后肯德尔的车离开了大道，拐进了河谷中的辅路。  
他们沿着河又走了一段路。在其他地方，这个时间早已经天黑了。但在这里，白昼还是迟迟不肯退场。  
“我们运气好，极昼给干活带来了不少方便。”拉斯特握着方向盘，紧盯着前方。“在黑夜里我们就没那么容易盯住他了。”  
马丁揉着眼角。“但有时候阿拉斯加的太阳真是烦透了。—— 喔，”  
拉斯特突然刹车，马丁差点撞到挡风玻璃。  
“你看到什么了吗？”拉斯特问，双眼四下巡视着。  
“没看清，有什么窜进了林子。”  
那是一只狼。拉斯特想。但他也不十分确定。他又发动了汽车。

①安全港法案：通过专门设立或指定弃婴安全保护设施、允许生父母在孩子出生后匿名放弃监护权等做法，确保被遗弃婴儿生命安全的法律体系。美国阿拉斯加州于2008年通过该法案。


	5. Chapter 5

夕阳的斜晖还在山巅闪光，但森林间已经变得昏暗了。道路变成了砂石路，使他们的速度降低了不少。马丁已经放弃晚餐的希望了。这时前方出现了一个村镇。他们看到追踪的对象进了镇子。  
拉斯特有些兴奋，但他还是耐住性子，等了一时才驾车驶进镇里。  
这个镇子很小，更像一个小村庄。因为不在通常的旅游线路上，所以游客寥寥。和其它光鲜整洁的旅游地不同，这里一排排坡顶的木屋都久未修缮，显得陈旧破败。屋外的邮箱东倒西歪，院子里杂草丛生，停着生锈的旧车。镇中心的一座较大的红色二层楼房是唯一的杂货铺、餐厅兼旅馆。肯德尔的车停在旅馆门口。  
拉斯特决定进去。  
一楼是餐厅，在墙上褪色的棕熊和驼鹿的招贴画下面，只有三四个人零散地坐着。肯德尔坐在窗口，正在吃他的晚饭。拉斯特和马丁找了个合适的桌子坐下，也要了两份晚餐。  
肯德尔吃完饭后走到餐厅的一头，用吧台上的电话机打了个电话。他说话很轻，拉斯特听不清说些什么。之后他订了一个楼上的房间，就上楼去了。  
“看来今晚要在这里过夜。他联系了这附近的某人，明天我们就能知道他去哪儿了。”拉斯特低声说。  
“我们也可以趁机在这里休息一下。接下来可能就是决胜局了。”马丁搓着手说。  
“保险起见，今夜还是要盯住他。”  
“让我来，你已经开了一天车了。”

拉斯特不知道自己睡了多久。每次从充斥着冰海、渔网和鱼腥气的梦中醒来，窗外昏暗的天光都一成不变，使他失去了时间的概念。后来他被马丁叫醒了。  
“肯德尔不见了。”  
“什么？”他这才看清马丁脸上愧疚的神色。  
“我接了个电话，玛姬打来的……后来也许打了个瞌睡……后来我发现他的房间已经空了，他的车还在，但周围都找不到人。”马丁看着地上。  
马丁没敢看他。等他抬起眼睛时，发现拉斯特已经站起身来，把一些物品装进包里。他在检查他的枪。  
“拉斯特，你……”  
拉斯特好像没听见他的话。准备好随身物品后，他进了洗手间。几分钟后他出了房间，径直走出旅馆大门。  
“嘿，等等，你到底要去哪儿？”马丁追上他，拉住他的胳膊。  
拉斯特转向他，好像一个快被重担压垮的人。“去镇上找。”  
“空着肚子，没有计划，到处乱撞？”马丁无端地觉得气往上涌。“——没错，这都怪我，但最近你是怎么回事？我和你一起去。”  
“你有好主意？”拉斯特挣脱他，“你留下，别跟着我。”  
他转身走开了。  
“见鬼，你到底什么毛病？”马丁往旁边的车轮上踢了一脚。他从没觉得自己这么像个白痴。  
近来他越来越搞不懂拉斯特。有时候在他们的私密时刻，拉斯特会让他疯狂。但之后他又会把他推开，陷入难解的冷淡和忧郁。马丁觉得自己被关在了门外。如果这是玛姬，他总能找出具体的答案。但现在他面对的是拉斯特，他花了二十年时间去探索的谜。如果连他自己也无法摸透，他不知道有谁还能做到。  
天已经亮了。阴云低垂，下着濛濛小雨。马丁在雨里站了一会儿，感到头脑渐渐凉下来。他走回了旅馆的餐厅。  
餐厅里人很少。女招待在吧台后面擦着盘子。吧台前有一只马拉穆雪橇犬，正期待地盯着她的动作。  
“别急，姑娘，早餐马上就好。”红发的女招待在架子上翻找着狗食。  
“漂亮的狗，”马丁来到吧台前，手肘支在桌面上，亮出他最迷人的笑容。“从没见过这么好的毛色。是你的狗吗？”

半小时后当拉斯特回到旅馆时，看到马丁正在廊下的桌边等他。一只雪橇犬蹲在他脚边。  
“嗨，看看谁回来了，咱们可没给他留早餐，是吧？”马丁搔着狗的耳朵。  
拉斯特在他旁边的一把椅子上坐下，拿起桌上的三明治塞进嘴里。“根据肯德尔的靴印，他应该是上了去东边山谷的路。如果我们运气好，雨停之前还能跟上他。”  
马丁觉得他的脸色好了些。“不想知道我有什么发现吗？从多娜——女招待——那里。”  
“除了她的电话号码？”  
马丁决定不去跟他计较。“在镇子周围有几个印第安人的聚居点。从东面那条路往上走两英里左右有个阿萨巴斯坎族的村子——我对她说我们是杂志社的摄影师，要拍些原住民生活的照片——那村里有个阿萨巴斯坎女人常来镇上卖手工编织的日用品和工艺品，他们叫她阿塔。几星期前那女人好像出了趟远门，有一阵没见到她，不知道她什么时候又回到了这里。有时阿塔好像还带着个孩子，但她也没有很注意——”  
“干得好，”拉斯特吃完最后一口，站起来拍了拍他的肩膀，就走进了餐厅。马丁从窗子里看到他走向吧台，从口袋里取出一张照片放在女招待多娜的面前，问了些什么。多娜惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。  
“好极了，在苏厄德药房监控中出现的女人就是阿塔。”当马丁走进餐厅时，拉斯特对他说。“时间不多了，在土地干燥之前，我们必须赶上他。”他上楼去取行李。“而且在进入无信号地区之前应该报警。”  
“天呐，你们是侦探？”多娜来回打量着他们。  
“该怎么说呢，生活处处是惊奇嘛。”马丁耸耸肩。“还有，你的三明治真不错。”

他们在山谷中走了一阵。小镇越来越远。他们伴着溪流行走，地势越来越高，人类活动的声音已经听不见了。高耸的松树和云杉好像在向他们压过来。  
拉斯特站住了一会儿，审视着周围的树林和脚下的道路。“快到了。”  
马丁靠近他，用手转过他的脸，仔细打量他。拉斯特的脸色灰暗，眼窝下陷，眼中布满了血丝。几天未刮的胡茬使他显出一副危险的神色，眼睛闪着狂热的光芒。  
马丁吻了他。  
“你怎么了？”拉斯特说，轻轻推开他。  
“不知道。只想确定你还好。”  
“我没事，”拉斯特说，“只是睡眠紊乱，太阳造成的。你知道，我经历过更糟的时候。”  
“好吧，我猜我也差不多，”马丁笑了笑，“智多星布奇和日舞小子②。我们现在这副样子肯定连玛姬也认不出来。”

阿萨巴斯坎族的村庄是山间一处小小的平地，一些用粗大松木建造的平房依山势而建，零零落落地分布着。村里空地上的居民不多，都放下手上的活计，盯住他们看。  
“不要多说话。他们不喜欢陌生人。”拉斯特低声说，放慢脚步。“放松些，我们只是摄影师。”  
他们走进村子。拉斯特在木屋间徘徊，和村民交谈。一会儿就看不见他了。  
马丁有些手足无措。他不记得什么时候经历过这种被沉默的目光包围的情况。一座木屋外靠墙坐着一个裹着披肩的老妇人，她漠然的目光跟着他转。马丁只能尴尬地朝她笑笑，举起照相机。  
过了一段时间，拉斯特走了回来，用手势示意马丁跟上他。  
“和我料想的差不多，他们不会告诉我肯德尔和阿塔的去向。”拉斯特往村口走去。  
“你懂他们的语言？”  
“在渔船上曾认识几个阿萨巴斯坎人，知道一点。可以确定的是，现在肯德尔不在村里。不过他们说山上有他们的夏季狩猎据点。我们要去搜索那些地方。”  
忽然背后传来一个喊声。他们站住了。马丁回过头，看到屋外的那个老妇人站了起来，手指向他们。她向他们喊着。  
拉斯特驻足回望了片刻，转身继续往前走。  
“她说什么？”马丁问。  
“她说再往前去是禁地。擅自闯入的外人会丢失他们的灵魂——他们会永远被大山囚禁。”

几个小时过去了，他们还在山中搜索。马丁在去年的阿拉斯加度假中爬过山，但还没有经历过如此劳累的深山搜寻。他们发现了几处狩猎棚屋，但一无所获，那些地方好像都荒废了很久，没有人居住过的迹象。小雨又下了起来。气温下降了。枝叶上滴下大滴的雨水，空气非常潮湿。山林中的动物好像都躲藏了起来。四下一片寂静，听不到任何生物的活动。他们只能听到自己的脚步窸窣作响，和远处潺潺的流水声。他们寻找着的脚印时断时续。  
“我觉得我们又回到老地方了。”马丁站住，喘着气。  
“不，来时走的是另一条路。这里没有我留下的标记。”拉斯特检查着身边的树枝。  
“那老妇人的话是什么意思，我们会丢掉灵魂？”  
“只是传统宗教和迷信而已。怎么，你怕了？”  
“扯淡，我只是担心会有一打拿着海象牙刀子的印第安战士突然跳出来袭击我们。”  
“我们不是在一百年前——而且用海象牙的是因纽特人。”  
“操，你懂我意思——也许除了阿塔，肯德尔还有其他同伙。也许村里的人都在骗我们。安妮根本不在这里——这该死的地方。”马丁用手里的树枝抽打着树丛。  
“这是我们唯一的线索，我们只能相信这点。除非知道结果，否则我是绝不会放弃的。 ”拉斯特把作手杖用的木棍插进地里。“别让阿拉斯加打败你，马蒂。”  
马丁在一块石头上坐了下来。这时他发现站在身边的拉斯特全身僵住了。  
他顺着拉斯特的视线往山下望去。在茂密的树丛中，隐隐约约有一个黄色的东西。  
拉斯特放下背包，从山坡上溜下去。雨后的土地十分湿滑，他只能手脚并用保持平衡。马丁看到他的衣服在林间闪动，不一会儿就被树木遮住看不见了。  
马丁焦急地往下张望着。过了一阵他听到拉斯特的唿哨声。  
马丁小心地从树丛另一边绕到山坡下面。拉斯特向他走来，手里拿着一件东西。那是一个小小的塑料海绵宝宝玩具。  
“霍尔夫妇说过，安妮的背包上挂着这个。我们没有走错。”  
拉斯特站直了身体，俯视着面前雨雾朦胧的山谷。他的脸上没有胜利的兴奋，却罩上了一层凝重的神情。马丁很熟悉，这是开战前的信号。让他想起将近二十年前那个闷热的路易斯安那荒野，粘稠的空气和疯长的草木织成了一张网，在他的梦里疯狂地蔓延。  
这里是寒冷的阿拉斯加，潮湿的衣服贴在身上，冰凉的雨点掉进脖子里，但马丁还是出了汗。  
“这儿有条小路。”拉斯特用木棍拨开枝叶。马丁看到几块巨石之间的土地上有一条模糊的小径，只能称得上是兽径，蜿蜒通向山谷深处。  
马丁立刻迈步向前，拉斯特拉住了他。  
“准备好你的枪，马蒂。千万要当心。我是认真的。”  
马丁注视着他。拉斯特的声音很低，眼神像要穿透他。  
“我知道。”

注②：智多星布奇和日舞小子(Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid)：美国1969年影片《虎豹小霸王》(Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid) 中的主人公。


	6. Chapter 6

他们沿着小径前进。越往前走，光线越发昏暗。黑压压的松林在他们上方合拢，脚下是厚厚的松针和腐朽的树枝。时有粗大的树干横倒在地上，上面覆盖着菌类和苔藓。他们尽量不去踩裸露的泥土，以免滑倒。流水声越来越响，他们靠近了一条山溪。河床中布满岩石，被湍急的流水冲刷得乌黑发亮。一些上游冲下来的枝干横七竖八地交叉在岩石中间。  
细小的山径通到河流边。这里本来有一座用木板搭成的简易木桥，但已经被河水冲毁了。  
“也许是上星期的大雨造成的。”拉斯特往下游望去。“我们到那里找个浅滩过河。”  
在下游几百码处他们找到一个水流稍缓的地点。河床中有一些岩石和树干，他们弄湿了鞋袜，但总算顺利过了河。  
“很好，这里的脚印很清楚。”拉斯特说。马丁也看到了泥地上新鲜的足印。  
顺着脚印的方向，他们继续往山坡上走。  
“当心。”马丁想跳过一块石头时，拉斯特拉住了他。马丁这才看清岩石底部被枝叶掩盖起来的削尖的木桩。  
“当地人捕捉驼鹿的陷阱，”拉斯特拨开上面的松针，“来河边喝水的动物很多，这是它们的必经之路。”  
他们绕开陷阱，继续前进。喧闹的溪流就在他们的下方。一段时间之后，在前面的山坳背风处出现了一座小屋。  
严格意义上说，这是一座半地下的地窨，深入山溪边耸立的山坡，入口处用条木垒起正墙和门。旁边有简单的排水沟通向溪流。门边用树枝搭成的小棚下有一个用几块石头简单搭起的灶。脚印直接通向这座屋子。  
“就是这里了。”拉斯特吐出一口气。他们在不远处的山坡上蹲伏下来。

时间缓缓地流逝。就在他们怀疑小屋里到底有没有人居住，想冒险靠近去查看的时候，入口的木门开了。他们在苏厄德药店的监控中看见过的女人走了出来。她看上去显得比录像中更年轻。她走进门边的小棚，准备晚饭的食物。片刻后肯德尔也走了出来，开始生火。他们用土著语交谈着，显得并不紧张。之后他们把做好的食物拿进屋去，关上了门。  
“他们去吃饭了。现在可以靠近去看看了。”拉斯特低声说。他悄无声息地从山坡后面靠近小屋。马丁小心地跟着他。  
拉斯特无声地用手指了指屋子周围的地面。马丁看到了土地上小小的足迹，那是孩子的脚印。  
他们悄悄地来到小屋的顶部。这里有一个方形的天窗。在寒冷的季节，这个天窗也可以作烟囱之用。现在屋子里并没有生火。他们从天窗往下看，能借着昏暗的光线看到小屋里面。  
他们看见肯德尔和阿塔围坐在屋子中间的地上，他们中间有一个女孩。三人正在吃饭。孩子在慢慢嚼着嘴里的食物，努力咽下去。她的神态很正常。阿塔已经吃完，她坐在女孩身后，细心地给她编着辫子。  
拉斯特向马丁打了个手势，他们悄悄退回原来蹲守的地方。  
“看见了吗？那就是安妮。”拉斯特说，他的声音里有压抑不住的兴奋。  
“谢天谢地，她还活着。”马丁也激动难耐，差点拿不住手里的望远镜。“想想看，我们竟然找到了她——接下来怎么办？”  
拉斯特思考着。

时间已经到了夜晚。天还没有全黑，但森林已经变得昏暗。寂静的山中渐渐响起了各种生物细微的骚动。小屋里已经有一阵没有动静了。  
拉斯特藏身在狩猎小径边的山坡上，模仿驼鹿的叫声。而马丁则潜伏在小屋旁边。  
木屋的门开了，屋里的灯光泻出来。肯德尔走出来，四处张望着。他手里拿着一根木棍，嗅着空气。鹿鸣声再一次响了起来，好像有驼鹿掉进了陷阱。肯德尔慢步穿过空地，向小径走去。  
拉斯特在山坡上等着他。他的手心有些出汗。  
他忽然听到狼的嚎叫，在不远的地方。他四下巡视，但没有看到什么。  
当他再次回过头来看向小径时，肯德尔却不见了。

马丁潜伏在小屋旁。等肯德尔被引开后，他踢开屋门，冲进了屋里。  
他首先看到的是那女人，阿塔，她怔怔地站在屋子当中，好像被吓呆了。马丁用枪指着她，她木然不动。  
马丁一边盯着她，一边走到屋角。这里拉着一道帘子，遮住后面的地铺。马丁拉开帘子，看到女孩缩在角落里，她在发抖。  
“你是安妮•霍尔吗？甜心？”马丁收起枪，蹲下来发问。那孩子没有回答，只是迟疑地用眼睛看向阿塔。  
“别怕，我不会伤害你。我是个侦探。你的爸爸妈妈，弗兰克•霍尔和劳拉•霍尔，让我来带你回家。”马丁从口袋里掏出一顶小棒球帽。“看，我找到了你的帽子。还有海绵先生。”  
安妮的眼神忽然亮了起来。她点了点头，站起来，把手伸向马丁。

拉斯特在黑暗中寻找肯德尔。突然脑后一阵风袭来，他往旁边一闪，及时躲开了一根木棍。他转过身来，肯德尔不知什么时候绕到了他的身后。  
“艾利•卡洛-肯德尔，是你绑架了安妮•霍尔吗？”拉斯特大声说。  
对方没有回答，挥起木棍向他扑来。  
拉斯特转了半圈让过他，插步到对方的背后，双手抓住对方的手腕和木棍，锁住他的脖子。肯德尔拼命挣扎着，一只手摸向腰带。  
拉斯特看到寒光一闪，他松开了肯德尔，往后跳了一步。刀锋擦着他的腹部划过，划破了他的衣服。肯德尔扔掉了木棍，手握着猎刀，又向他扑来。拉斯特压低身体，想往旁边撤步，但他踩到了湿滑的泥地，摔倒在地。  
敌人持刀的黑影向他压过来，他的脑子飞速旋转，本能地抬手抵挡。但肯德尔脸朝下倒在他旁边，一动不动。  
他抬起头，看到马丁洋洋得意地站在面前。  
“本垒打，嗯？”他挥了一下手里的棍子。  
他们把肯德尔拖回小屋，用绳索绑好。当拉斯特走出屋子时，看到小女孩躲在马丁身后。  
“安妮，介绍一下，这是我的搭档拉斯特。拉斯特，这是安妮。”马丁轻轻把女孩拉过来。  
“我们得离开这儿。”拉斯特说。  
忽然间，凄切的狼嚎声刺破了空气。这次非常的近。他们都吓了一跳，安妮不禁靠近了拉斯特。  
马丁抽出枪来，往河流边声音的方向走了几步。在他们头顶的山坡上，现出一只狼的侧影。  
安妮尖叫起来。  
拉斯特转过身，看到了那个女人。  
她站在屋后的高坡上，手里端着一支猎枪。  
火光一闪，他听到枪声如雷鸣般撞击着他的鼓膜，遮盖了他的喊声。  
他看到马丁的身体晃了一下，直坠下湍急的溪流。  
他想也没想也跟着跳了下去。最后的一瞥，他看到那个女人凝视不动的双眼。在她身后，一只狼也在望着他。

冰冷的河水一时像要榨干他肺中的空气。他努力划动四肢，破碎的光点在他眼前跳动。无数银色、蓝色、红色的鲑鱼挤得他透不过气来，它们都有呆滞僵死的眼睛，身上的皮肉在徒劳的洄游中被岩石撞得稀烂。它们汇集成一股黑色的漩涡，缠住他的身体，往下陷落，坠向旋转的深渊。  
不是现在，混蛋，滚开——  
他已经感觉不到包围他的水流的温度。唯一能做的只有疯狂地摸索着。  
他的指尖碰到一块布料，那是马丁衣服上的兜帽。他拼命抓紧它。  
几分钟后，他把马丁拖上了岸。这耗尽了他全身的力气，一时间除了喘息他什么也做不了。但很快他就把马丁翻过来，让他仰面平躺着，解开他的上衣。  
马丁毫无生气，眼睛紧闭着。拉斯特的心脏狂跳不止。  
他贴近马丁的胸口，呼喊他的名字，但马丁还是没有反应。  
拉斯特觉得血流如重锤一样敲击着大脑，他浑身发抖。但他的动作毫不迟疑。他跪在马丁上方，用标准的急救方法挤压他的胸膛。  
半分钟像一个世纪那么漫长。直到马丁咳出一口水，又开始呼吸。  
拉斯特瘫软下来。他用手指触摸马丁的颈动脉，感到它在微弱地搏动。马丁的眼睛睁开一条缝。  
“马蒂，能听见吗？”  
马丁的目光固定在他身上，但没有显出任何意识的迹象，像黯淡的玻璃。片刻之后，他的眼睛又慢慢合上了。  
拉斯特喊他，拍他的脸，但他一动不动。  
拉斯特感到浑身冰冷。雨声和溪流的喧嚣似乎都消失了。黑沉沉的松林包围了他。  
他的大脑好像停转了一时，等他回过神来，发现自己呆坐在泥地上，手里还紧抓着马丁的衣服。雨点又落了下来，打湿了他的头发和马丁的脸。他们不能留在这里。  
拉斯特用刀砍下了一些枝干，做了一个简易担架，把马丁放在上面。他把马丁拖回了小屋，自己也不知怎么办到的。小屋里只有他们之前打昏的肯德尔，仍然被捆绑着，靠在墙边上。安妮和阿塔都消失了。  
拉斯特脱掉马丁的湿衣服，用毯子把他包裹起来，摩擦他的胸膛和四肢。他感到马丁的身体又湿又冷，但心脏还在跳动。  
他找出了背包里的卫星电话，用颤抖的手指拨通了电话。


	7. Chapter 7

“枪伤并不严重，造成了左上臂的擦伤，”医生说，浏览着手里的文件夹，“得庆幸袭击你们的不是个神枪手。还有一些碰撞造成的瘀伤。头部CT和核磁共振没有显示出血肿和严重损伤。”  
“那他为什么会变成这样？”拉斯特问，抱着双臂。  
医生摇了摇头。“说实话，我们也很奇怪。也许在水下撞到了头部，脑震荡会造成一时的意识丧失，但一般不会有这么长时间。体温过低也可能加重这种状态。”她合上文件夹。“最好留院观察一段时间。”  
“还有，先生，我建议你去好好休息一下。”她离开前说。  
医生走后，拉斯特转过身，注视着病床上的马丁。马丁的眼睛紧闭，一动不动，胸口缓缓地起伏着。  
这已经是第二天的深夜。橘红色的斜阳低低挂在地平线上。  
虽然他们早先打过报警电话，但因为山路难行，在拉斯特用卫星电话报告方位之后一段时间，警方才找到确切地点。肯德尔被逮捕了。警察在小屋里发现了安妮的背包和衣物。但没人找到安妮和那女人的踪影。  
他们被送进附近的医院。从那时到现在，马丁一直昏迷不醒。警察在搜索附近地区，还没有任何发现。  
经过警方的讯问程序后，拉斯特整天都在医院里。他身上也布满了划伤和淤青。护士给他简单地包扎过了。但他没法离开，也无法休息。  
他在病床边的椅子上坐下来。望着病床上僵卧不动的躯体，他想起马丁在冬夜里蜷缩在被子里，和晚饭后在电视机前打瞌睡的样子。想起休息日的早晨马丁像一只大狗似的用鼻子蹭着他，把他唤醒。

他在密林里奔跑。他的脚步没有声音，他的嘴里呼出白气。他看见驼鹿棕色的皮毛和分叉的角时隐时现。他知道它逃不掉。它受伤了，他能从风里嗅出它的血腥气。  
驼鹿的脚步放慢了，它的气力耗尽，前腿发抖，它倒了下去。  
他扑上前去，贪婪地撕咬它的喉咙。他尝到微咸的鲜血，听到它垂死的嘶鸣，那让他兴奋。  
猎物圆睁的眼睛盯着他，已经没有了生气。忽然一阵惊恐席卷了他的全身。那眼睛是马丁的眼睛，空洞的瞳孔中反映出染血的狼的面孔——他的脸。

拉斯特猛睁开眼睛。太阳已经升得很高。马丁仍然在昏睡。  
一只乌鸦叫唤着从窗外的屋檐上振翅飞去。  
阳光照在病床上的人身上。拉斯特没法看他。他捂住脸。  
他想起在安克雷奇，没有分头出去调查的时候，他们就在旅馆里用电脑查找网上数据库的资料。他在房间里很难安静下来。他不停地来回踱步，脑中一遍又一遍地重新描绘案情。他的焦躁也影响了马丁。除了工作，他们很少相互交谈。  
去荷马之前的晚上，当他从电脑前站起身，感到太阳穴在跳动，浑身的神经都紧绷着。他想喝一杯，但忍住了。他不想让酒精扰乱自己的头脑。  
马丁从浴室出来，用毛巾擦着头发。他的身上还冒着蒸汽。  
拉斯特把他推到墙上，凶猛地吻他。  
马丁有些意外，但并没有抗拒。他们的衣服在地上掉成一堆。片刻之后，他们相互缠绕的身躯就倒在了床上。  
这对他们来说已经成为一种默契。马丁喜欢他这样。用性爱来释放工作中的压力总好过药物和酒瓶。  
他们气喘吁吁。拉斯特坐在马丁身上，头发从额前垂落。马丁望着他发红的眼眶和颤抖的下唇，用手抹去他额头上的汗珠。他迷失在拉斯特的眼睛里。他希望这一刻延伸到无穷。  
拉斯特的手放在马丁的脖子上，感到马丁的脉搏在快速地跳动。他喜欢这种感觉，喜欢另一个生命在他手中，包围着他，充盈着他，和他一起跳动。这种感觉在过去的多年中久已陌生。  
他觉得眩晕。血液冲击着全身，身体快要裂成碎片。但他不在乎。他想和另一个人一起迸裂，燃烧，即使只有一瞬。像黑夜里的烟花。  
——你属于我，我也属于你。我们是一体，你和我。抱紧我，即使我会坠落。  
他们都达到了高潮。  
拉斯特忽然被一股空虚感攫住了。恐惧升上心头，黑色的漩涡又在他身后低语。当他意识到的时候，发现自己的手指紧握着马丁的脖子，马丁的脸色已经涨得通红。  
他失去了力量，松开手，瘫软地倒在马丁身上。他听到自己紊乱的心跳和马丁交织在一起。  
“上帝，刚才你真的要杀了我，狼崽，”马丁喘息着说，抚摸着他的脊背。“你怎么了？”  
“我也不知道，”拉斯特说。马丁感到他在发抖。“快要掉下去了，得抓住什么，在我……消失之前。”  
“你不会掉下去，”马丁说，用双手捧住他的脸，“我在这儿。”

拉斯特在过去经常想到，人与人之间的联系是多么脆弱和无常。幸福总是那么短暂，他所爱的人最终都会离去。当他感觉和另一个同类的关系超越了界限，就会把自己推开。他怀疑自己不配得到他们的爱。  
他曾希望在卡寇莎的深渊里沉睡，但求生的本能毫不留情地把他拖了回来。   
当他审视自己的内心，他看到以为久已干涸的灵魂深处潜藏的爱的源泉。人类之间的纽带虽然虚无缥缈，但有时却如蛛丝般强韧。在阿拉斯加的漫长岁月曾使他以为自己不需要任何人类，而现在他明白，这只是使他比以往任何时候都更渴望另一个人的体温。像白令海峡的冰原，当春风吹来，冰雪消退之时，生命会更加繁盛。  
追求生命与爱的本能是如此强大，以至于超越了他的意志。在这种神秘、深沉和野性的力量面前，所有尼采的盔甲都无法保护他。这是多么讽刺。  
他能全不眨眼地直视鲜血和死亡。但现在望着面前寂然不动的躯体，却使他感到害怕。他颤抖了，像炉火边摇曳的纸片。  
他无法再待下去。他必须做些什么。  
他要找回安妮。他不能失去马丁。即使他注定会孤独一生。


	8. Chapter 8

拉斯特离开医院后，开车回到了镇里的旅馆。他们的物品还留在那里。他拿出了来复枪，仔细擦拭干净，准备好子弹、武器、食物和水等必需物品，走出了房间。  
他经过一楼的餐厅，多娜还在整理食品柜。  
“那个摄影师——侦探——他怎么样？”她问。雪橇犬嗅着他的脚。  
“他会好的。”  
拉斯特出了镇子，沿着东面的老路走去。雨早已经停了，但天气依然阴沉。  
他找到了之前留下的标记，抄近路上山。土地已经干了不少，走起来速度快了很多。当他来到小径与山溪交会之处，发现警方和救援人员已经在这里架设了简易木桥。  
他回到小屋前面，这里还留了一个警员把守。他向警员询问了情况，现在警方还在山中搜索，但因为人手不足，进展缓慢。拉斯特查看了小屋和周围的地面和山坡，但经过前天的雨水冲刷，和来往人员的踩踏，脚印已经相当模糊。但他还是能从中分辨出大致的方向。  
他爬上小屋后面的山坡，继续往高处走去。山溪的声音越来越小，他又走进了一条山沟。这里原本是运送木材的道路，但是经过前一时期的大雨，已经被山上滑下来的土石掩埋了。一株枯死的大松树被冲倒了，盘根错节的巨大根部裸露出来，像一堵黑黢黢的墙，堵住了整个道路。搜寻人员都避开了这个地方。但拉斯特在倒伏的树木和岩石间发现了几乎不可见的踪迹。  
他从大树和岩石的间隙中穿过去，爬上对面的坡脊，继续前进。他追踪的足迹又出现了。他渐渐地又靠近了溪流。  
越往上走，树林越稀疏。他已经翻过山头，来到了山峰的向阳坡。在森林的边缘，面前展开了一片向下倾斜的原野，茂盛的青草和苔藓间错杂着砾石遍布的荒地。脚印在一片砾石地面处消失了，他没法再追踪下去了。  
拉斯特检查了周围的地方，但看不出什么。他蹲下来，不知该怎么办。  
天色越发晦暗，他知道时间已经很晚了。茫茫的云雾像一条灰白的河流，在山谷间缓缓流动，对面山峦白雪覆盖的山顶隐没在云层中，脚下的谷地间深青色的森林与河流也被薄云遮蔽，朦胧不清。  
冷风带来苔藓的气味和远方的鹿鸣声，他想起过去和老爹追捕驼鹿的时候，在风里辨认猎物的气味。他的脑海中忽然出现了印第安女人阿塔和那只狼。  
他回到森林边缘的坡地上仔细寻找，果然发现了新鲜的狼迹。间隔匀整的足迹排成一条曲线，经过的小水坑里的积水浑浊，旁边的草叶上的泥点还很清晰。足迹一直延伸向山的高处。

拉斯特追随着狼迹走了几个小时。他逆风行走，道路比刚才更加难行，有时他不得不手脚并用地匍匐或攀登。随着地势的升高，风越来越湿冷，雾气也越来越浓。他好像在云中跋涉。  
他感到脚已经有些麻木了，靠着岩石稍事休息。他想抽一支烟，但他不能，烟的气味会向猎物泄露他的踪迹。  
前方的浓雾中突然隐约出现了一个人影。他僵住了。  
那是马丁，仍然穿着登山服，戴着那顶可笑的护耳帽子。他好像在寻找着什么。  
马蒂？拉斯特听见自己的声音在喊他。  
马丁好像什么也没听到。他仍在四下张望着。后来他转身往远处走去。  
拉斯特不由自主地迈步追上去，喊着他。  
马丁仍旧头也不回地向前走，没有放慢脚步。  
停下，停下，别走——  
拉斯特被什么绊倒了。当他抬起头，马丁已经消失不见了。前面十几步之外，是陡落的山崖。  
那是个幻觉。  
你们的灵魂会永远被大山囚禁。  
拉斯特闭了一会儿眼睛，让心跳恢复。他把壶里的水洒在头上，使自己清醒。  
——我不会被你打败。他想。

拉斯特在山崖边往下望去，努力看了一会儿，才发现下面的山坳中有一个小小的窝棚，几乎和周围的山石和灌木融为一体，从下面完全看不到。他花了一些工夫才从所在处爬下去。  
他来到窝棚前，这是个在岩石间用树枝搭成的低矮小棚子，顶上铺盖着毛毡和苔藓。他弯身钻进去。等眼睛适应了棚里的黑暗后，他发现棚里的土地上已经被磨得很平整，有人呆过的痕迹。  
拉斯特想到周围查看，但疲惫突然向他袭来。他躺倒在窝棚里，闭上了眼睛。

拉斯特还是个孩子。他抱着猎枪坐在石头后面，等着可能出现的驼鹿。  
雪花纷飞，他觉得越来越冷了，鼻涕冻在脸上，手脚都快失去知觉。他再也坐不住了，丢开猎枪，蜷缩在地上。  
他听见老爹的脚步声走近来。他被拎起来。老爹用外衣裹住他，脱掉他的鞋子，用雪摩擦他的手和脚。他觉得僵硬的手脚慢慢软化了，像针扎一样疼。  
在山里，你永远都是一个人。永远别丢掉你的枪，它是你的命。任何地方都可能隐藏着敌人。不打败它，它就会吃了你。  
老爹掀开衣服，夺目的阳光照花了他的眼睛。

阳光透过树枝交错的缝隙照在拉斯特脸上。有乌鸦在啄着头上的棚顶，发出磕磕的声音。  
他钻出窝棚，向四周张望。太阳已经升起。云雾正在逐渐散去，头顶上的天空变成了蓝色。山峰和森林逐渐清晰起来，像一幅拂去了灰尘的油画，显出越来越鲜明的色彩。  
他往下望去，如同一幅幕布缓缓拉开，白雾退去，河流和深谷渐渐显现出来。  
窝棚下方的谷地中是一条溪流，应该就是狩猎小屋旁那条山溪的上游。溪边是遍布碎石的河滩。在河滩中的一块大石上有一个颜色鲜艳的东西。拉斯特拿出望远镜仔细看去。那似乎是一个人，裹着彩色的斗篷，安静地俯卧着。  
他把望远镜移开。这时视野中出现了一个活动的东西。一只狼从树林中走了出来。它从容不迫地在河滩的碎石间穿行，越来越靠近那个不动的人。  
在离那个人不远的一块石头上，它站定了，抬起头，嗅着空气。  
拉斯特处在它的下风处。机会正好。  
他取出了来复枪，缓慢而稳定地用枪对准了它。  
瞄准镜里出现了它的面部，准星移向它的眉心。  
狼的面孔忽然转向他，冰冷的眼睛定定地注视着枪口。  
时间似乎停止。他从那眼神里读出了愤怒、绝望，和悲怆。蓦地另一双眼睛从尘封的记忆深处跳了出来，像沙里埋藏的黄金闪出光芒。  
他的手颤动了一下。枪响了。  
枪声在山谷间回荡，惊起无数的鸟雀。  
子弹射偏了，击中了旁边的岩石。  
狼往旁边一跳就失去了踪影。他只看见它白色的尾巴一闪。  
不知从何处传来驼鹿的蹄声，渐渐远去。  
拉斯特跑下山坡，来到狼曾经站立的地方。他看到躺在石头上的是个小女孩，裹着毛皮外衣。她闭着眼睛，脸上满是泥土。  
他靠近去试了下女孩的脉搏，脉搏平稳，她的呼吸均匀。  
他轻轻摇醒了她。女孩睁开眼睛，还有些迷糊。  
“安妮？”  
“别伤害她。”她说。  
“她走了。”  
“她给我做了这个。”女孩拿起胸前的项链给他看。那是用彩色珠子串成的，下面坠着一颗狼牙。  
“来吧，我们回家。”拉斯特说。


	9. Chapter 9

拉斯特醒了。一段没有梦境的酣沉的睡眠。他只记得有一双温柔的眼睛注视着他，一双温暖的手抚摸着他。那是他久已忘却的母亲的手和眼睛。  
他感到阳光照在脸上。他睁开眼睛，看见马丁的眼睛看着他，手在他的头发里。  
“现在是谁在看我睡觉，老家伙？”马丁笑着说。  
拉斯特觉得这是他二十年来听到的最美好的问候。  
“你还好吗？”拉斯特问。  
“好得不能再好。倒是你，像从鲸鱼肚子里爬出来似的。”  
拉斯特回想了一下，但他的记忆模糊了。他只记得他射失了，那只狼跑了。后来他打电话寻求救援。救援直升机来了，他们被送到了医院。这一切都记不真切，好像是别人做的事。  
“他们告诉我你找到了安妮，你成功了——干得漂亮。”  
“是我们成功了，马蒂。”  
“他们说我被送到这里以后你一直都在，只除了昨天和今天……”马丁问。“你到底去哪儿了？”  
“去打猎。”  
拉斯特忽略了马丁将信将疑的眼神，继续问，“那孩子怎么样了？”  
“还不错。除了皮炎和一些擦伤，没有其它外伤。服用过某种迷幻剂，现在已经清醒了。”  
“那是她的母亲。”拉斯特说。  
“什么？”  
“那个女人，阿塔，是安妮的亲生母亲。她需要她的孩子。”  
“不管别人想要什么，我只知道我们需要什么。”马丁叹了口气。“你需要洗个热水澡，而我需要一个蟹肉三明治。——赶在警察来烦我们之前。”  
拉斯特伸手去按铃。马丁按住他的手。  
“等等，”马丁把他拉近。“让我看看你。”  
“你看起来糟透了，”马丁说，用手绕到他的颈后。“知道么，这很性感。”  
“我知道。”拉斯特说。  
马丁看到他眼睛闪光，向他俯下身来。

一星期后，他们来到肯尼考特镇。这里被兰格尔山脉环绕，过去以铜矿闻名，现在矿井已经废弃，整个镇子成了登山者们的落脚点。白天，他们爬上了小镇后的山峰。当夜幕降临时，他们在山间露营。  
“真不敢相信我这么想念黑夜，”马丁伸展了一下身体，“这几天真够累人的。幸好媒体没追到这儿来。——后来警局怎么说？”  
“那个女人，阿塔，真名叫阿塔思特西克•卡利赫。肯德尔是她同母异父的兄弟。当年她为什么遗弃安妮还没有弄清楚。但那时他们也许查到了孩子被收养的信息。我推测一个月前当肯德尔在游轮上见到霍尔夫妇和安妮的时候，他立即联系了阿塔。她想找回她的孩子，把她带回家族世代居住的领地。她策划了整个绑架计划，而肯德尔充当了这个计划的助手。他们在旅游纪念品店绑架了安妮——也许用了麻醉药——然后把她带到了荷马。之后肯德尔返回了游轮，而阿塔将安妮带到了聚居地的狩猎小屋。”拉斯特说，晃着手里的啤酒。  
“警察找到阿塔了吗？”  
“没有，”拉斯特说。“如果她被逮捕，将面临绑架、伤害和遗弃的指控。”  
“从一个母亲手里夺走她的孩子，我们做的真的对吗？”  
“别忘了，霍尔夫妇也是她的父母。”  
“那孩子以后会怎样呢？”  
“安妮是个勇敢的孩子。她会好起来的。”  
他们沉默了一会儿，都在沉思着。小小的篝火在他们中间燃烧，发出柔和的噼啪声。  
过了一阵马丁说：  
“你知道吗，在我昏睡的时候，好像做了一个奇怪的梦，”  
“嗯哼，”  
“开始的时候我能听见你叫我的名字，想让我醒来，但我不能动弹，”马丁用手摩擦着额头。“有一双眼睛，也许是那个女人的，盯住了我。—— 不知为什么，那让我非常害怕 —— 我开始逃跑，穿过树林和草地，不知道跑了多久。但她永远在跟着我，好像一只狼在追赶猎物。—— 最后她追上了，我以为这下死定了，但我看到了你，向她开了枪。”  
“真不知道这到底是怎么回事。”马丁用探究的目光看向拉斯特。  
“有人说阿塔来自一个古老的阿萨巴斯坎家族，他们世代都是部落中的巫师。”拉斯特说，望着天空和树影。“他们的身体能和其它生灵相互转化，他们的力量可以通过与动物的结合而增强。——那是部落的传说，如果你有兴趣的话。”  
“你真的相信这个吗？”  
“无论如何，她不会再伤害别人了。我们打败了她。”

他们望着夜空。璀璨的银河如一条镶嵌着钻石的腰带，勾勒出山峦黝黑的剪影。云杉的枝叶交织在星空之下。夜风吹过，唤起森林的窃窃私语。远方传来不知什么动物的鸣叫声。  
马丁躺在地上。  
“斯林基特人传说，日月和星辰都是由乌鸦从天上老人那里偷来的，他变成了老人的孙子，从口袋里把星辰们放了出来。”过了一会儿马丁说。  
“嗯。”拉斯特的声音好像半睡半醒。  
“以为你会说些什么，哲学家？”  
“我说的够多了，”拉斯特回答。“现在想听你说。”  
“我小时候曾想当宇航员，”马丁轻声说。不知怎的，在这闪亮的星空下，他们都不想大声说话。“有一段时间我最向往的地方是约翰逊航天中心——别笑，那时的孩子们都迷那个。不过遇到玛姬以后，我想最好还是呆在地面上。哼，命运还真是跟我开了个大玩笑。”  
“那个生日聚会，你说过的，你应该去，”拉斯特说，“你和玛姬，还有姑娘们，你们曾是一家人，将来也会是。无论情况怎么变化，你的生活属于她们。”他吸进一口烟。“而我，只是个意外，一只闯进赛马场的狐狸。如果她还想让你——”  
马丁望着他。篝火勾勒出他黑黢黢的的侧影，他的脸只是偶尔被烟头的火光照亮。  
“原来你在意的是这个？”马丁不知为什么会失笑。“你对女人还是一无所知啊，伙计。玛姬烦恼的是她母亲。她母亲病了，近期要接受一个手术，也许会有危险。玛姬很担心。”  
马丁摘了一根草茎，放进嘴里嚼着。  
“当初她父母并不同意我们在一起。他们对她抱有很高的期望，认为我配不上她……玛姬和她母亲很像——控制欲，过分的好胜心，但那时我们都没有发现——我和玛姬以为我们会和别人不一样。但事实证明他们是对的。”马丁摇了摇头。“结婚后她们有一段时间完全不联系，直到奥德丽出生。……玛姬一直觉得自己欠她的。这些事她没法同泰德和孩子们谈。”  
“告诉你我是怎么想的。当我和玛姬结婚的时候，我以为我和她会创造最完美的世界，像《生活多美好》③里那样——多可笑。我不是王子，她也不是公主。她不是我心目中想像的那个人，我猜我也是一样。你不知道我曾经多努力去改变——但有些东西已经改变不了，我就是个学不会新把戏的老混球，像你现在看到的这样。”  
他瞥了拉斯特一眼。“觉得烦了？毕竟这些事和你都没关系。”  
“继续说。”  
“玛姬一直很清楚想要的是什么——而我却正好相反。她选择了现在的生活。这样对我和她，对女孩们都最好——至少我是这么认为。泰德几年前曾带她们去欧洲旅游，但梅茜说她们都觉得很无趣——玛姬不喜欢没完没了的威尔第、罗西尼和普契尼。她问过我去年阿拉斯加度假的事。”  
马丁把脸转向他。“有时候我觉得她嫉妒你。”  
他那副快要憋不住的笑脸让拉斯特踢了他一脚。  
“你没法选择父母，也没法选择搭档，”马丁说，“但我可以选择我的生活。我已经错得离谱，不想再犯第二次。”  
马丁等着拉斯特说话，但他没有。  
他们沉默了一会儿。后来拉斯特躺下来，头枕着马丁的肚子。  
“你想让我送个生日礼物？——也许一幅画？”  
“一幅漩涡中的骷髅之舞？可能奥德丽会喜欢。”马丁笑得说不出话，“省省吧。你出去社交的那天，我得做好灾害应急预案。”  
他们静了一会儿，听着风吹过森林的飒飒声。  
“我在想你说的那个，每个人都是一个孤岛，”马丁把手枕在脑后。“也许当一座孤岛也不错，有树木、飞鸟、鱼和虫，还有阳光和风雨。虽然我们隔着大海，但我们知道旁边有别的岛屿。在海水深处，我们都连在一起。”  
拉斯特转过头。“这真不像你说的。”  
“马丁•哈特该说什么？橄榄球、小妞和骑牛赛？”马丁轻笑。“在安克雷奇民俗文化遗产中心那会儿，我买了一本关于原住民文化的书看过，我喜欢他们的说法，世上从没有过虚空，人类也从不会孤独。万事万物，都存在着智慧和生命。”  
“你可以把这句话印在T恤上，送给奥德丽和梅茜。”拉斯特说。他不禁失笑。  
“我们俩当中有一个神棍就够了。——不过印上她们的老爸和一条六英尺长的比目鱼倒不错。下次来要是我们付不起油费，可以考虑卖T恤挣钱。”  
“我以为你受够这里了。”  
“开玩笑？上哪儿去找全美最好的钓鱼地？——说真的，阿拉斯加就是个混蛋，开始折磨你，让你焦头烂额，后来又让你走不成——就像某人一样。”  
“我可什么也没说，”拉斯特说，“束缚人们的都是他们自己编成的网。”  
“好吧，我承认，”“但绊住你的网是什么呢？拉斯特？”  
拉斯特说不出话。第一次，面对马丁的问题，他无法回答。  
马丁住了嘴。因为在他们眼前的星空中出现了灿烂而朦胧的光带，如轻纱和水波在苍穹中舞蹈，变幻着白色、绿色和紫色的光芒。虽然四野沉寂，拉斯特却似乎听到了宇宙的和声。  
他知道那不是自己的幻觉，因为马丁发出了低低的惊叹。  
山川和大海，森林和动物，过去和未来，逝去的人和身边的人，都在这宏大而无声的旋律中优雅地旋转，归向光辉的原点。  
他们的手握在一起。  
他们看见过卡寇莎的深渊。而现在，在极光照耀之下，他们已经不再孤单。

 

注③：《生活多美好》（It's a Wonderful Life）：1946年美国电影，讲述上帝派天使拯救主人公失意人生的温情故事。

 

END


End file.
